Croagunk
|} Croagunk (Japanese: グレッグル Gureggru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Croagunk is a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. The white markings are slightly higher up on the female Croagunk than the male. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead. Croagunk's cheek pouches and fingers contain a poisonous fluid. However, the fluid squeezed from its finger is also a significant ingredient in remedies for lower back pain. The cheek pouches can be used to create an unnerving sound. When its opponents are distracted, it tries to stab them with its fingers. Despite this, it is a mild Pokémon, fighting only to ensure its own survival. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Croagunk a Croagunk in Gymbaliar!. It has taken over and Max's job of pulling Brock away from attractive women, using on him every time he falls in love. Other A Croagunk was seen at Veilstone Gym in A Triple Fighting Chance!. , , and attended the Pastoria Croagunk Festival in Cream of the Croagunk Crop! in honor of 's mascot, Croagunk. A Croagunk appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances Croagunk appears as a member of the Wigglytuff Guild in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness special. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Croagunk appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Croagunk appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Croagunk appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Croagunk appeared in The Magma Stone, under the ownership of Looker. In the manga ]] In movie adaptations Brock's Croagunk appears in the following manga adaptations of Pokémon movies: and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Croagunk appears in Pokémon Adventures, in the . It is one of Saturn's two most used Pokémon, alongside his (with whom it often teams up in Double Battles). s are also seen using Croagunk. Looker's partner and sole Pokémon is a Croagunk. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Various Galactic Grunts have used multiple Croagunk. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga A Croagunk appeared in BET2. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga A Croagunk was seen under the ownership of . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Croagunk appeared in PMDP14 and PMDP17. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Croagunk is briefly seen as a Pokémon belonging to Looker. In Pokémon X and Y, it is implied that it died in a later case. * : Croagunk is one of the members of Wigglytuff Guild. He doesn't have much of a purpose other than to run the Swap Cauldron. His catchphrase is "Meh-heh-heh". Pokédex entries them with toxic fingers.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Great Marsh}} }} }} |} |} (Swarm) }} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=School Road}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Teakwood Forest, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Viperia (special)}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Ivy Park (3F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 38}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 04}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Croagunk|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20 to November 19, 2010|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Croagunk}} |Global Link Croagunk|Korean|PGL|10|June 25 to July 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Croagunk}} |Global Link Croagunk|English|PGL|10|November 10, 2011 to January 9, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Poison Jab Croagunk}} |Global Link Croagunk|French|PGL|10|November 16, 2011 to January 9, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Poison Jab Croagunk}} |Global Link Croagunk|German|PGL|10|November 16, 2011 to January 9, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Poison Jab Croagunk}} |Global Link Croagunk|Italian|PGL|10|November 16, 2011 to January 9, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Poison Jab Croagunk}} |Global Link Croagunk|Spanish|PGL|10|November 16, 2011 to January 9, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Poison Jab Croagunk}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- , , and . }} |- works hard. Teasing him is just a sign of affection. }} |- when its Attack is 81 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=454 |name2=Toxicroak |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Croagunk's English name, along with numerous others, was released on February 13, 2007. Due to the poor quality of the image, it was believed its name was "Croalurk." * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Croagunk and . ** Croagunk and are also the only Pokémon with a double weakness to the type, due to their unique typing. * Croagunk is one of few Pokémon to have its handheld game sprite differ from its 3-D image. While in it is shown to have pink cheeks, its 3-D models, official artwork, and anime appearance show it with yellow-orange cheeks. * Croagunk is the mascot of Pastoria City. ** In Platinum, in front of the Great Marsh, if the player stands behind the Croagunk Wall, with their head sticking out of it, a wild Croagunk may come by, cry out, and then walk to the Great Marsh. ** In the Pastoria City Poké Mart, a wooden Croagunk statue can be seen on the counter. If interacted with, it will mention how "Even though it's made of wood, it still seems like it's seeping poison..." Origin Croagunk may have been based on the . Name origin Croagunk may be a combination of croak and gunk. Gureggru may be a combination of ケロケロ kerokero (onomatopoeia for a frog's croaking) and げろげろ gerogero (disgusting). It may also derive from 汚れ yogore (filth). In other languages and or . |fr=Cradopaud|frmeaning=From and . |es=Croagunk|esmeaning=Same as English name. |it=Croagunk|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=삐딱구리 Pitakguri|komeaning=Likely from and . |zh_cmn=不良蛙 Bù Liáng Wā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bad frog". |hi=क्रोगांक Croagunk|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Кроганк Krogank|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Brock's Croagunk *Saturn's Croagunk External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Glibunkel fr:Cradopaud it:Croagunk ja:グレッグル pl:Croagunk zh:不良蛙